how meny people does it take to kill an army
by gods-of-rock-still-live
Summary: no faith is right no faith wrong, after death or rebirth all souls go to Whitehaven to live in peace but in the out lands ,the Black Planes, an army of dark spirits aims to take Whitehaven and the hidden power it holds the ten saviors are pushed to there limit to defend Whitehaven so they call upon the heros of the worlds to take a stand to defeat the dark army and save there homes
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm new to this site and hope you will enjoy my story, if not don't read it I will only say a disclaimer in the first chapter. I do not own any of these books, animes, music or characters. Ps deal with the tabs if you don't like them or can't read them, I can post the songs on a separate site.

In a land unknown to human kind, a battle rages for miles and miles. A border between vast white and endless darkness, a massive army is on the move. As far as the eye can see there are beasts with box like torsos and heads, with square arms without hands and the same with the legs and feet. Stupid as they look, they are the most dangerous monsters in this realm. Closer they get to the border between light and darkness, then a large volcano appears in front of the army an adolescent boy with a white guitar with a second adolescent boy next to him sitting at pitch black drums, the drummer starts to beat them and the guitarist starts to play. As he plays the volcano starts to erupt (eruption[guitar solo] by van halen)

He goes on until he finishes the solo, and by the end the army is just a pile of ash. It starts to collect and fly away, back to where it can from. The volcano disappears and so do the two boys in a flash of white and black light.

They appear back at a bar, a small rundown slum where the two meet 8 other boys and girls all the same age. There are four boys and for girls sitting around the table when the last two boys join them. A girl with long blue hair speaks. Well brother how did it go. She says. The white haired guitarist answered. Very well but I could have used some help. He glared pointedly at his siblings. The boy with red hair spoke and said. You are the most powerful out of all of us Light. Maybe Fire. The boy named Light responded. But it does not mean I could use some help. Then a girl with brown hair answered. Fire is right Light. You are the strongest, but that does not mean you don't need help. Then a fist banged on the table and a boy with yellow hair said. Earth, I know what you are suggesting, you know we can't do it! Then a female voice said. Calm yourself Thunder! We get it but you don't have to make a scene. She then said in a whisper. The spirits are getting restless. The people in the bar were fading in and out of view. Thunder then said. Sorry Wind I was wrong. Then a gray haired boy spoke. Here is the dilemma. Everyday Demons army tries to cross the border to Whitehaven from the Blackplanes. Every day each one of us protects a different border of Whitehaven. We are never able to go to one border to another to lend a hand. Well maybe Dark can. He nodded to the drummer. Bottom line is we can't do this by ourselves. Everyday Demon gathers more black souls for his army. Eventually we will be overwhelmed, even if we are stronger than any god or gods. They all sighed. Then Light said Plant, Heart you have been quite this whole time. The green haired boy Plant said I think Sound is right we need help. Nodding to the gray haired boy. I agree said Heart, the pink haired girl. Then Light spoke up. We will put it to a vote. All in favor of getting help only thunder did not raise his hand. Then its decided. We will get help from the Worlds. Our first stop the world of ninja.

END

p.s. the tab is a part of eruption by van halen

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I'm going to be a ninja. said a 13 year old Naruto. He had just gotten back from his affair with the forbidden scroll and his one sided fight with Mizuki. Tomorrow I will be an official ninja. As he lay down to bed and fell asleep.

He started dreaming, and appeared in a forest. White and untainted snow covered the ground and trees. He noticed he was not cold, almost warm. Though bare foot, he felt the snow but was strangely content with its feelings. What is this place? Naruto wondered as he started to explore. He walked farther into the woods and looked around. Then he imagined himself at a cabin in the woods thinking of eating ramen. Strangely enough, he started to smell ramen, following it with hearts in his eyes. He came across a camp fire with a pot full of ramen hanging over it. Ignoring everything else he ran to the pot, picked it up, and drank it in one gulp. After putting the pot back on the fire, he sat on a log across from the fire and sighed with content. Then a voice said. Well aren't we hungry. Jumping in surprise Naruto looks next to him to see a boy around sixteen with white hair standing a six foot. He Crossed his legs, grabbed his knees, leaned back slightly, and said. Penny for your thoughts. All Naruto said was. Who are you? The white haired boy replied. I can be anything, I can be anyone, I can be your best friend, I could be you worst nightmare. I am many things, an artist, a fighter, a creator of things. But above all I am an angel, I am Light. Naruto just looked at the boy like he had five heads, and said. All I got was you were light. Is it your name or are you serious. The boy just grinned and said. Both. But enough about me, I am here about you. I know your past, present, parents, pals, and future. Naurto's only response was. You know my parents? Light responded. Yes they are good people or were, now I only see them in the afterlife, they watch you and talk about you all the time. Naruto then said. you know them? Please take me to them! Light then said I wish, but it is more complicated than that. Sit down, enjoy the fire and let's talk about everything.

Light said first. In every world there is a bridge to the afterlife, every religion follows its own method of death and rebirth, but when a person finally dies if once twice or three times. They will always return to the real after life a world called Whitehaven. Naruto then asks. What in god's name are you talking about? Let me finish. Said Light. In white haven there is a place around it called the Blackplains. Every night in Whitehaven a massive army starts to attack white haven from all sides surrounding us. Me and my ten brothers and sisters are stronger than any God, gods, or goddesses. Me being the strongest. But as strong as we are the army keeps getting bigger and bigger as the leader ,Demon, traps more and more souls on the way to Whitehaven and turns them into mindless monsters. Eventually we will be over whelmed and Demon will have the power of all the souls in Whitehaven to destroy all the worlds, including yours, your home, friends, and people will all parish under the power of the demon army. Letting this information sink in. Light sat up strait again. And Naruto said. Why are you telling me this? Because blonde you are a hero of this world and only you and one other can take the burden of saving millions. And maybe, you can find yourself love along the way. Naruto pondered this for a moment and said. If I do this, the village will respect me, and I can be Hokage. Light said. No you can't, no one can know about this. It would cause the worst people to seek and control part of the secret weapon of the worlds that you will gain power from, the Eye Evil Eye. It sounds stupid I know, but it is the one thing that can control all the power in the universe. And it is what Demon is after and bad people in your world would to. Then Light said. You have a choice. You cannot help and destroy the world, or you can fight when called, gain great power, and know you have the power to save everyone. One last thing before you chose. One I will be a dick quite frankly and two you cannot use your new power without my permission. Make you choice…Naruto. Naruto had is answer since he said power to save everyone. I will help you Light, and I swear by you conditions. Light grins and said. Good now you will call me boss or friend, not anything else. You will be great and so will you companions. Wake up Naruto and begin your life as a hero, a savior, a friend, and a guardian.

END

R&R


End file.
